


Stark, A.E., Banner, R. Bruce. 用于测量反向配对状态诱导下的构型转变的生物测定工具[J]. 国际放射生物学杂志, 2013, 89(9): 43-85

by JeanTse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, F/M, Lab Bromance, M/M, Masochism, Pancakes, Polyamory, Sadism, Science Bros, Science Experiments, Size Kink, body transformation, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: “所以，”Tony得意地总结道，“你不得跟我多来几场火辣美妙的怪物性爱吗？这可是你欠科学的、欠你自己的、以及欠全纽约市民的！”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stark, A.E., and Banner, R. Bruce. (2013). "Biodosimetric Tools for Measuring Induced Isomeric Transition in Inverted Paired States." International Journal of Radiation Biology 89.9, 43-85.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428431) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> 内有Hulk sex，所以，可能存在dubcon（半自愿性交）或noncon（非自愿性交），就看你怎么解读Hulk的同意能力了。  
> 

“欢迎来到Stark大厦，”Tony一边宣布，一边转过身张开双臂，背后映衬着高大的玻璃门，仿佛整幢大楼和各色人等尽在掌握。

“其实早来过了。”Bruce口吻略带自嘲，不过还是对Tony的简短致辞报以微笑，乐意捧场。Tony回了个笑容，倒退着闪身进门，不忘挥手招呼Bruce跟上。

“好吧好吧。不过研发部门你肯定没见过，”他不耐烦地说道，“要是每次都只能光着躺着进来没精力享受花式科学玩具，那根本算不上到过Stark大厦。嗨，Celia。”

“Hello，Stark先生，”前台的Celia应声道，“今天有什么我能帮忙的？”

“你要确保这位Banner博士受到热情欢迎，满足他的一切需求，原则上是在可预见的所有未来。”

“是，先生。”Celia拿起了电话听筒。

“呃，我不确定自己会待多久……”Bruce刚开口，却发现Tony已经走远。

“这是我的私人电梯。不过我会告诉你口令。你应该有足够理由不用和十来个陌生人挤在同一个小铁箱里。对了，这件T恤你穿着不错，黄色真的很衬你。”

“这是你的T恤。”

“是吗？”

他们乘电梯上到七十几楼，然后当电梯门打开时，Bruce的反应和Tony预想中一模一样。合不拢嘴，舍不得眨眼，或许还流了点儿口水，丝毫不出所料。

“我说过嘛，”Tony笑着用手肘捅了捅Bruce，“糖果屋。而且这还只是第一层。”

Bruce的视线扫过四周，消化着眼前的景象——容纳了科学家愿望清单上每一种玩具的巨大空间；后方的小型机床车间（在其他地方当然还有更大的车间，但你总有迫切需要些什么而又懒得跋涉去真空舱的时候）；Tony设计的新式小型粒子加速器；以及Tony给每层标配的舒适休息区供人吃喝打盹梳妆。

“你刚才说打算待多久来着？”Tony问道，摘下墨镜整齐地折叠起来，放入胸前的西装口袋里。Bruce下意识就向前走了两步，这位技术宅已经完全被科学所散发出的不可思议的磁性所吸引。

他缓缓转身，面对Tony。“太犯规了，Stark，”他口中这么说道，面上却绽放出灿烂的笑容。

“噢，拜托，”Tony说着，伸出手臂搂住Bruce的肩膀。黄色穿在他身上简直太赞了，“叫我Tony。”

===

科学和调情暂且放到一边，Tony绝对不是故意要和Bruce……以及和Hulk，发展出床上关系的。

事情自然而然就变成了这样。

真的，都是Bruce的错。他那老派教授的作风和他那惯常自嘲的低调举止，Tony从来都对内向的人毫无抵抗力，而Bruce简直是世界上最内向的一位（当然要除开当他变成世界上最外向的那一位的时候；总之滋味不错）。Tony认识的人当中极少有谁能同时满足以下条件：a)是超级英雄；b)智商和自己不相上下；c)发自内心地痴迷于科研项目——严格说来就只有Tony自己、Bruce和Reed Richards，但Richards就是个混蛋——所以不难理解Tony为什么会对Bruce感兴趣。最重要的是，他发现Bruce幽默、风趣，而且很擅长玩马里奥赛车（在兴趣方面的得分也完胜Richards），所以除了接受他之外，Tony真的没有其他选择了。

而当他一旦成功地哄来Bruce入住Stark大厦，Bruce简直就寸步不离了，并且以无限的耐心和幽默感展现出愿意接受进一步哄劝的风度。Tony哄着Bruce陪自己在实验室打发时间，好帮自己设计新的装甲防辐射护盾（毕竟很可能再次接到需要穿着它飞进宇宙的命令），好让Tony能帮他发明出阿斯加德人的能量探测器。Tony还哄了Bruce随自己驾临神盾总部参加他们口中乐观称呼的复仇者战略会议，遇到的阻力远远小于他的预期，尽管会议的实质只不过是给了Clint向每一个人发射准到令人反胃的唾沫弹的机会，而其他人则是在徒劳地探索着如何能在不杀死其他人的前提下组队干活。他哄着Bruce和自己一起看星际迷航，一起在每个Pepper不能陪自己吃饭的日子里共进晚餐。他甚至能哄到Bruce出门执行任务，解决这座城市如今几乎每周都会遭遇到的接二连三的离奇危机，而且越来越频繁，无论是和自己搭档或是参与到他们的复仇者小队之中。Bruce无时无刻不在倾听着Tony的哄劝，然后总是满怀热情和幽默地应承下来。他看起来并不介意忽然之间就升级成Tony Stark的最佳密友。

事实上一切都进展地太过顺利，以至于Tony似乎根本没意识到自己是在把Bruce往床上哄。这只不过是对他们刚刚建立起来的一个愿打一个愿挨关系的自然衍生。他调戏，Bruce反调戏，就跟其他人自欺欺人地狡辩说是为了娱乐Tony时所作的一样。他侵入了Bruce的个人空间，Bruce并没有回头，继续放松且冷静地谈论着电子理论。所以当Tony把Bruce推到墙边吻他，却发现他在这个特殊的节点上并不像之前几个月中那样会被轻易地带进节奏时，就难免感到有些惊讶了。

Bruce把Tony从自己身上推开，双手却仍坚定地抓住Tony肩膀不放，这自然被Tony解读为 **应允** ，哪怕Bruce是在朝错误的方向推拒。Tony直起身给Bruce留出了半尺空间，但并未将手臂从原本撑着的墙壁上放下，依然环抱着Bruce，将他限制在原地。Tony十分擅长解读人心的纠结之处，所以他从第一天起就给Bruce贴上了渴望获得牵绊的标签。而Bruce脸上泛起的红晕以及他舔嘴唇的方式都证明Tony或许没错。

“怎么？”Tony不满地问道。

“不行。”Bruce以一种他时常流露出的充满歉意但却不容置疑的口吻说道。

Tony脑中闪过所有可疑场景，他希望从中找出能解释Bruce这一拒绝行为的理由，但最终却将每一幕都排除在外——从Bruce在神盾局的档案以及Tony从他电脑里找到的小黄片来看，他显然并不排斥性爱；理论上也能接受所有类型的人种，以他身为泛性恋科学家所秉承的那种可爱而有趣的客观主义方式；而且Bruce显然已经被他所吸引——毕竟他可是Tony Stark——甚至……

“是因为Pepper吗？其实她允许我跟别人上床的，嗯……或者该说，双方都相互允许。虽然牵扯到一大堆合同条款，而且老实讲以前我还从没建立过附带公证协议的关系，不过现在看起来确实有用？而且小伙子啊我该不该跟你讲讲Pepper和她后宫团的那些事呢？真可惜，不行，合同不允许，想想看吧……”

Tony闭上了嘴，以唯一一种他很乐意闭嘴的方式——Bruce拉近两人之间的距离用亲吻封住了他的嘴唇，柔软、诱人却怅然若失。而后他再次退开，用了更大的力气推开Tony的肩膀，将两人之间的距离锁定在一臂之遥——是啊，这份安静沉着的力气如果用在床上显然会棒极了。

“和Pepper无关。不过很高兴听到你的解释，而且……信息量很大。”Bruce诡异地皱了皱眉，让Tony回想起两周前Hulk吞下一颗绑在九头蛇出品的巨型变异蝴蝶上的炸弹时的表情，好像正在对抗什么极难消化的东西。Tony脑中忽地闪过Hulk会不会拉屎的念头，如果不会，那炸弹到哪儿去了？他随即挥开了这一丝与他俩当下的谈话毫无关系的念头。

“是关于，呃，另一位。我不能让自己……太兴奋。”放任Tony明显因为试图自己推导出答案而神游天外，Bruce等了差不多有一分钟，这才含蓄地说道。

Tony眨了眨眼。

“我……什么？认真的？”他张了张嘴却什么声音也没有发出来，这可是种全新的体验，“但……我……这根本不是一回事！你看，除非你在床上喜欢经历极度的愤怒和痛苦，倒不是说我排斥这些，不过我们肯定还有其他选择……”他的声音越来越小，只因捕捉到了Bruce脸上忍俊不禁/悲伤的表情。有点儿令人尴尬的是，在他眼里这都快变成Bruce的默认表情了，“你试过吗？你和别人试过了吗？确实Hulk化了？”

Tony不是没见过Hulk的性器。Tony很乐意承认在自己离奇的幻想之中曾有那么一两次就出现过Hulk的性器，但大体只是个模糊的概念，毕竟所有与他厮混过的热辣健美致命的超级英雄都会出现在他性幻想之中。他没法不去想象被那玩意儿进入身体会是什么感觉，但随即，他的想象变得极为生动详尽。让Hulk的性器 **毫无预警地** 出现在身体里，虽然，很可能……会悲剧。

Bruce的双唇紧抿。“没有。但是……有一次，和我以前的女朋友，我有预感差点儿就发生了。我知道它濒临时的感觉，Tony，绝不可能弄错。而且她并不是……当时没有任何痛苦或不适，只不过因为我，太兴奋了。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“所以，我不行。”

Tony退后一步，把手放到嘴边，开始快速绕着小圈踱步。“那么你电脑里的那些色情片，都只不过是，什么？出于学术目的？”

“我敬爱你为个人隐私所做出的牺牲。”

“嗷，拜托，那些文件我可一个都没打开过。好吧，至少是大多数都没。”他又分神回味起了Bruce在电脑里隐藏小黄片时所展露的机智，还有他那些文件夹的命名有多宅——天哪Tony想和他的大脑做爱都快想疯了——然后他自己回过神来，伸出食指责备地指向Bruce，“总之，不要转换话题。你不变身Hulk也完全可以高潮的。”

“有时候可以。”Bruce耸肩，“只要我先做一组呼吸练习，让自己进入放松状态，然后吃一到两片安定，将注意力集中在演员而不是我自己身上……”

所以那些小黄片是这么用的。Tony咬住手指。“不错，你看，我们已经收集到了不少数据可以供我分析。真的，Bruce，我不介意帮你处理你的那些……小麻烦。”

Bruce有些犹豫。Tony敢打赌，绝对没几个人在和Bruce谈过性爱会如何令他变成巨型绿色拆迁机 **之后** ，还能说服他成为性伴侣。这意味着从今往后，他的防线很可能将不再那么根深蒂固。

好极了！

“Tony，Hulk和 **勃起功能障碍** 不同，我并不……”

Tony前进几步站回先前的位置，令Bruce重新靠到了墙上。他的双臂分别撑在两旁防止Bruce逃离，一只膝盖嵌入Bruce双腿间。Bruce稍稍挪动了一下姿势，倾身向前，尽管只有一点点，仿佛他的身体正在自发地寻求某种他认为自己不该拥有的联系。

“我相信你，”Tony在呼吸间，给了他一个极尽可能纯洁而温柔的亲吻，“会没事的。我相信你。加油。”

“你可以……当然可以找得到不用操心这方面问题的床伴。比如，这世上随便什么其他人，都行。”

“唔——没错，我可以，但我想要你。”Tony轻巧地说着，还一边啃咬着Bruce的下颌，而Bruce看起来对此毫无异议。于是Tony将双臂搂到了Bruce肩头，再次亲吻起他，这次亲得更加深入，却依然舒缓而放松。

“你还真是擅长争取自己想要的。”Bruce蹭着Tony的嘴唇喃喃说道，满是笑意。继续亲吻着他的Tony于是摆出了他那招牌式狂妄笑容。

“一如既往。”

Bruce反亲回去，毫不克制喉间发出的不和谐音。他紧闭双眼喘息着，双手扶在了Tony身上，十指紧紧掐入Tony肩膀将他拉向自己——这次拉向的是正确方向——让他顺势倒在了Bruce怀里，迷失在热辣、激烈却又克制的亲吻中。

======

所以，事实却证明Bruce是正确的，Tony错了。Tony是足够伟大也足够出众的天才，才不怕承认自己偶尔也会犯错。只要Bruce愿意回头倾听，他绝对会毫不迟疑地这么宣告。

问题就在于，他们已经够慢了。Tony没有催促，没有猛冲，接连 **好多天** 都只有亲热，直到Bruce终于肯踏足某间卧室然后立刻蜷缩到地板上告诉Tony暂时不要打扰他。而Tony也做到了，放任Bruce吃下安眠药再做些瑜伽呼吸训练直到准备完毕，全程都乖乖地待在房间另一侧只是看着、紧张着、焦虑着，还时不时滑下一只手伸进裤子里以稍稍缓解疼痛。而当他们终于临场，性爱的部分也同样舒缓：慢悠悠的亲吻，慢悠悠的爱抚，Tony会画外音每一步避免惊吓，Bruce则眨眨他的黑眼睛以示回应，而这只是一次 **手活** 。天哪，有谁会因为享受一次手活就变身愤怒怪兽？

显然，Bruce Banner会。

于是Tony发现自己跨下骑着的男人正迅速变绿，他扭动着赤裸的身躯与之抗衡，汗水浸透了床单；他坚挺的性器在Tony手中倾泻如注。Bruce喘着粗气抬起头，绝望地看向Tony，好像他早知自己无法遏制这一切，所以恳求Tony赶紧离开，逃出去，去找装甲或其他武器——

Bruce的身躯在Tony眼皮子底下膨胀，大腿上的绿色肌肉虬结贲张，将他高高托起，直至膝盖都离开了床面。而更为惊心动魄的变化则发生在Bruce的身体、脖颈以及脸部，他的脸型渐宽渐平，最终虽然仍能看出属于Bruce的轮廓，却也像是完全不同的另一个人。Hulk甚至连发型都不一样，Tony冷静地思考着，同时死命抱紧身下的躯体以免被甩下去。目前看来，继续待在Hulk的身体之上才是最安全——同时也是最有趣的选择。

Tony的脑中飞快跑起了计算。多快才能离开房间；多快才能取到距离最近的装甲；Hulk的速度如何、强度如何（Tony曾算过）；相较之下钢铁侠装甲的速度又如何、强度如何；Hulk在被人制服之前会造成多大破坏——当然所谓的“制服”在这颗星球上至今还没人真正做到过，包括那位带着魔法大锤旅居于此的北欧雷神。

而所谓的有趣——货真价实的有趣之处，Bruce变成Hulk的这短短几秒钟之内从Tony脑海中闪过的念头——是他手中仍然握着Bruce的阴茎，并且在Bruce嘶吼挣扎着变身新形态的整个过程中，它看起来都完全不像是会软下去的样子。

说实在的，Tony一点也不想知道Hulk在睾丸肿胀或被掐住命根时能造成多大破坏。

“嘘——”他条件反射地说道，就好像身下的怪物只是个闹脾气的熊孩子。Bruce已经不在了，在这里的是Hulk，正抬头用那双诡异而凶恶的眼睛看着他。Hulk巨大的绿手攥紧床单，指尖抠进床垫就像只是抓了块豆腐。Tony的手掌谨慎地在Hulk胸口按了按——他浑身发烫，体温比Bruce高得多，仿佛体内正燃烧着一团以全部的力量和愤怒为燃料的熊熊烈火。

“没事没事，”Tony声音干涩地说道。他将双手都握到了Hulk的性器上，因为这玩意儿太大了Tony一只手根本抓不过来。然后开始干活，缓慢地，按照他和Bruce讨论过的方式，以舒缓的节奏和稳健的力度给他撸，“没事的，大家伙，加油，加把劲——”

Hulk仰头发出源自灵魂深处的 **呻吟** ，低沉的轰鸣就像爆炸后的余波一般自Tony的身躯穿透而过，令他的方舟反应堆在胸口的插座中震颤不已。于是他加快手速使劲推挤，用一只手掌包住茎头，试图同时照顾到整根。毫不夸张地说，这就像是在给一颗树苗手淫，但Tony却感到这辈子还从未如此欲火中烧过。Hulk拧动身躯，床单、床垫和床架都被他撕裂开来，Tony的拉扯和挤压 **令** 他不由自主地扭动着，给他带来满足。Tony匍匐在这具身躯之上，感受着下方大腿所蕴藏的绝对力量，如此汹涌，好似Tony生命中每一次的绝顶时刻，好似他第一次穿上钢铁侠装甲飞翔，好似他发现了振金，好似他正骑在这头人尽皆知的 **猛虎** 跨上——

Hulk骤然睁开眼，用视线将Tony锁定。这一刻令Tony战栗的强烈情感既非恐惧，亦非肉欲，但却同时与二者密不可分，仿佛拧成了双螺旋结构席卷而来，直冲他的下体。Tony加倍努力试图保持住握力，但Hulk在他身下的每一次扭动、每一次前冲，都差点将他甩下去，于是他的努力就跟试图操控机械牛【译注：mechanical bull，一种模拟骑牛或骑马的机械玩具 http://wiki.kidzsearch.com/wiki/File:Bullenreiten_056.jpg】没什么两样，只是更为炽热、更加危险。

Hulk抬起能轻松把一辆豪华中巴拍成两半（Tony亲眼目睹过，就在上周）的宽阔绿手，搁在了Tony身侧。他的手掌很大，真的非常巨大，为什么Tony以前从未意识到过这一点？粗壮的手指上至Tony的腋窝下至他的腰线，每当他深吸一口气，都会感到这些手指抵在自己身上，虽然并未施加压力，但只是无害地贴着皮肤就凭借自重限制住了他的肺活量。这令Tony感到头晕目眩，他身不由己地被Hulk握在了双掌之中——仅仅只是为了将他卡在原地，稳稳地卡着。

“好。”Hulk咆哮道，于是Tony特么的想射了啊，急需摩擦！所以他滑向一侧，跨坐到一条粗壮的大腿上蹭了起来，同时还不忘保持双拳在Hulk性器上的律动。而这显然远远不够但此时Hulk的双手开始在他的身体上抚动还试着捏了捏，令Tony一阵喘息 **哦天哪** ——

“好！”Hulk重复道，这次是从牙缝里挤出的声音，随后射了Tony满手满胳膊。Tony本能地后仰，他有小时候留下的心理阴影，就是拉瑞·尼文那篇关于超人射精堪比机枪子弹的混帐文章【译注：神作点此：http://www.lucifer.tw/index.php?go=http://www.lucifer.tw/fantasy/author/niven/manofsteel.htm】！不过什么东西一旦过量往往就不会特别有力，好歹算个安慰。

然后他松开Hulk的绿色巨根顺势朝前方倒下，双手和双腕的痛觉终于苏醒但他并不在乎，只顾着将自己瘫倒在Hulk平滑的身体上，蹭着Hulk的大腿发情。他闭上双眼用额头抵住Hulk坚硬滚烫的肚皮，伴随着呻吟开始射精。

当浑身透湿的Tony还贴在Hulk身上喘息，试图找回自己的神智时，Hulk笑了起来。他伸出一只巨手，缓缓地、缓缓地推了推Tony的脑袋。那感觉……怎么说呢，他大概也是想要温柔些的吧，Tony或许应该将这当作是一种甜蜜的事后温存，而非一次爆头威胁——

Hulk的手重新落回床垫上，砸出一声钝响。“Hulk要睡觉。”Hulk知会了他一声，然后就跟他出现时一样突兀，头歪向一边，从那小得可怜而且一直惨遭虐待的枕头上跌下，大张着嘴，然后……然后打起鼾来。真是迷之可爱。虽然……那音量也很符合吨位。

“好吧，”Tony一边自言自语，一边瞅了瞅那滩微带几分绿意的精液，自己手上、身上，以及Hulk身上和床上，无一幸免。哦，还差点忘了地面，“我觉得应该先去洗个澡。”

去浴室的一路上他都在小心避免滴落太多，而到了浴室他发现皮肤表面已经泛起了不少艳丽的瘀痕，但并无实质性伤害。成功利用性事分散了Hulk的注意力，可得一分；军队早在多年前就该试试这项战略了。Tony想象着海军陆战队会以何种神色接下Hulk色诱任务，如何领取安全装备，如何翻阅流程说明，不由得在扑面淋下的水幕中笑出声来。

等他吹着欢快的小曲从浴室出来，毫不惊讶看到的会是Bruce，粉红色的小巧的Bruce，躺在床铺遭到Hulk的蹂躏后仅剩的废墟中。Tony打算去找个更耐用的床，或者自己造一个。他花了几秒给Pepper发短信，告诉他自己和某人做爱了——或者该说某些人？Bruce算复数吗？他自带3P属性？Tony将这三个问题罗列在了他一系列的短信中，最后还附件了一张刻意摆出“卧槽我操了Hulk”表情的自拍。然后他随手把手机扔在了一张椅子上，走到床边。Bruce甚至就连在经历了“Hulk潮”后的熟睡之中都一脸苦逼样，老天啊。

他在Bruce的肩上一直戳戳戳，然后又转移到脸上戳戳戳，直戳得Bruce眉头紧蹙，朝Tony的手挤了挤眼，清醒过来。

“早安，瞌睡虫，”Tony笑道，“你绝对想象不出那家伙的射精量能有多大，简直触目惊心。甚至我都找不出一个不会被撑破的安全套。”他皱起眉头，开始揣摩Hulk那身超级皮肤对橡胶的摩擦系数会是多少，“我觉得可以自己来造。”

Bruce眨了眨眼，一头雾水地抬起头来。而后他嘴角一抽，眼见得反应了过来，视线聚焦到Tony身上。“上帝啊，”他嘟囔着环顾四周，看到散落各处的黏糊糊的床垫和床单碎片，还有自己腹部那滩已变得极其恶心的冰凉精液，“怎么——你没事吧？”他坐起身，从床头柜抓起自己的眼镜戴上，扭过头打量起Tony的身体，眼神中充满了身为一名医生的无私担忧。

Tony叹了口气，扯下浴巾扔到地上——这个动作倘若发生在任何一个更为公正的宇宙之中，都能收获到比Bruce紧皱起的眉头更为性感和圆满的回馈——张开双臂：“我很好。”

“你浑身都青了！”

“这不常有的事？”Tony想要一笑了之，却换来Bruce严肃地挑眉。“不开玩笑，是真没事。除了我确实得换张新床垫……可能还得换张新床之外，没有任何损失。”

Bruce不信，他的双手沿着Tony的肋骨擦过，转而又顺着胳膊下滑，在最严重的那块瘀伤周围轻轻揉捏。结果不到三分钟就令Tony的某处勃起。Tony表示自己很无辜，谁叫他小时候曾有过一位非常和善且英俊的儿科医生，并且在体检中发展出了复杂的关系呢？但正面对Tony的裸体进行全身检查的Bruce却对此熟视无睹，显然他更专注于确认Tony是否隐瞒了严重的内伤或其他。又熬过一两分钟，Tony走上前去拍开Banner医生的手，跪在床上，用和一小时前事情刚开始脱轨时相同的姿势骑到了Bruce跨上。Bruce眼下确实毛烘烘又黏糊糊，不过拜托，多洗个澡Tony还是洗得起的。说不准这回Bruce还会叫他擦背呢。

“你是怎么说服他——”Bruce顿住了，眨眨眼，然后显然逐渐开始找回记忆。亦或是他终于察觉到自己正坐在一大洼湿乎乎的浅绿色体液之中。“Tony，”他说出口才听见自己的声音发紧，仿佛嗓子眼都被堵住，“你是不是跟那……那家伙做了？因为我隐约记得——”

“妙不可言，”Tony咧嘴一笑，“刚开始是有点担心，我承认，毕竟是全新体验。但等我们双方都投入进去我必须得说那感觉超棒。唯一的遗憾就是你不在场。”为了弥补这一点，他附身亲吻Bruce的嘴唇，却被Bruce推开。而且推得力气够大，Tony不得不从他腿上下来，重新站好。Tony叹气，他们又回到了原点。很好。

Bruce看起来就像是要对他发火但又不太确定该从何发起，甚至就连自己此刻为什么会如此抓狂都说不清。Tony对这副表情可是再熟悉不过，因为被Pepper、Fury、Steve、Natasha或Hill这样看着已是家常便饭。所以他赶紧采取自己长年累月总结出的弹幕式防御策略，赶在Bruce之前抢过了话头。

“喔，所以呢？如今你打算一笔勾销然后保持距离然后宣布我们再也不能那么做了？真心的？就因为一点小磕碰和一张略惨烈的床垫？拜托，你甚至都不——”

Bruce打断了他，声音大到足够压下他的气焰：“Tony，你不知道自己在拿什么开玩笑。你不知道他的极限。”

Tony挑眉：“我倒是觉得我很清楚。”他挖掘了一下方才双手活动的记忆，“很棒的有氧运动，虽然我觉得我得去多锻炼一下屈肌和二头肌了，如果我们真打算把这变成一项常规运动——”

“绝不可能变成常规运动！”Bruce吼道，Tony皱眉。他这时才想起来，这一战略有时只会令Pepper、Fury、Steve、Natasha和Hill的怒火烧得更旺。

“我——”

“不！Tony，这不安全，这不——”他深深地吸了口气，然后捏了捏鼻梁，“我或许已经杀了你。”他的声音近乎古井无波，陈述着这个他于生存中被迫习得的真相——他随时都可能杀死任何人。

Tony需要更换战术，得想办法绕开Bruce惯常的负罪感。这次他不再触碰Bruce，只是挨着他在床边坐下，给两人之间留下几寸空间。他很好奇这算不算自己经历过的最诡异的裸聊，暗自记下待会儿得请教JARVIS列个清单。

“什么情况会诱发Hulk？”他质问道。Bruce立刻因他的语气而抬起头来，这是他们在实验室碰到难题时专用于质疑和争论的腔调。无论Bruce有没有自觉，他脖子和肩膀的肌肉都在这熟悉的对话中渐渐放松。Tony给自己的第一项成就点了个赞。

“疼痛；”他迅速回答道，“恐惧；被逼入绝境感到威胁；任何突然席卷的情绪波动；任何紧张的生理状态。”他咧了咧嘴，露出一个算不上完整的笑容，“肾上腺素确实是诱因，但并非已知的全部。”

“你漏了一项。”

Bruce的才智与Tony不相上下，Tony之所以从一开始就如此想睡他的原因大半在此。所以他立刻心领神会，斜睨了Tony一眼，又露出了那种悲伤却忍俊不禁的笑容：“以及我主动选择让他接管。”

在过去的这几个月里，他已经越来越习惯如此。每当城市周遭涌现毁灭机器人或九头蛇变异体或AIM的大规模杀伤性武器，就放Hulk登场。而Hulk在工作中始终坚持只瞄准那些坏蛋冲锋。Youtube上甚至还有一段可爱的视频，拍到Hulk正小心地将一个破破烂烂的布娃娃递还到它原本的主人——一名获救的小朋友手中。

“对，优选方法。那么又有什么会诱发Bruce Banner？”

Bruce挑起了眉毛，不过Tony能看出他的大脑已经进入工作状态。“我没什么机会研究这一点，”他回答道，咬了咬嘴唇继续说下去，“通常我都会在林子里随便什么地方醒来。从直升机上掉下去那次我觉得他是被摔晕了，破天荒头一遭。之后就一直……你也知道的，都是在比如大战之后。”

“所以，说白了就只是那家伙身体透支需要睡一觉？”

“也可以这么说。”仍然在笑，很好。

“不错，那么现在你又多了一个数据点：没什么能比一场美妙的高潮更容易让他透支了。”

Bruce嘴角抽搐：“真可惜军方早几年没能想出这个方法，”他的话令Tony乐得想原地跳舞，“应该派一组专门的海军陆战队跟着我就好，还有他们的 **设备** ——”

“独一无二的安全设备，我懂！”Tony同意，“我愿意出大价钱，多少钱都行，唯一的要求就是流程说明得让我来写。”

Bruce终于笑了，声线中饱满的共振令Tony想起了Hulk。

Tony伸出一只手，乘胜追击地放到了Bruce裸露的膝盖上：“我想说的是，对你而言再没有比学习如何从另一位变回你自己更重要的事了。而性爱看起来确实是其中最安全的方法之一，能让我们捅开你俩之间的次元壁然后找到答案。所以，”Tony得意地总结道，“你不得跟我多来几场火辣美妙的怪物性爱吗？这可是你欠科学的、欠你自己的、以及欠全纽约市民的！”

“我会考虑的，”Bruce给了Tony一个足够让他视作胜利的回答，”我以前还从没遇到过能像现在这样进行测试的机会。“

Tony脑中再次灵光一闪：”直到昨天为止，你其实从来没真的在跟别人做爱时Hulk化过。“他字斟句酌地说道，收获了Bruce一个不解的眼神。Bruce点头道：

”有什么问题？在咱们开始之前我确实是这么说的。“

“所以，你其实是在告诉我，我刚刚破了Hulk的处！”这项骇人任务的难度简直高到无法被攻克，Tony理应获得些什么奖赏。一枚性爱奖章。 **最勇开苞男** 。

Bruce眨眨眼，彻底被惊呆，随后他的脸上绽放出一个灿烂的笑容：“小心啊Tony，我赌他如果明天没接到你的电话一定会发火。或许你该给他送束花。”

Tony俯身在Bruce脸上重重地啾了一口：“才不，他都享受过我的手活了，花要送也是送给你。”

========

第二天，Bruce溜达进Tony的工作室，在他粗花呢西装夹克的扣眼上别着一朵不起眼的紫色康乃馨，这令Tony会心一笑。趁着Bruce从自己身边路过，他一把抓住Bruce的领口——哎哟，可能还连带着抓了把胸毛，要不怎么Bruce会发出那种声音？总之拖过来就亲。

好一会儿之后，他才说到：“早安。”

Bruce显得有些茫然，不过还是冷静地回应道：“现在是下午三点。”

“是吗？完了，刚想起来我还得去机场接Pepper。”

“怎么可能。”Pepper说着走了进来。以她的性格，肯定已经在门外等他俩亲完等了很久，“我从来都不会叫你去机场接我。我告诉你的是：做好Happy下午不在的准备，因为 **他** 要去机场接我。”

Tony向她致以最灿烂的笑容，不过他也随即注意到Bruce是如何紧张地后退了一两步，试图让两人之间刚刚的暧昧显得不那么突兀。他们一定会解决这个问题的。

“看，所以我才这么爱你，”他说道，“你简直太 **了解** 我。”

Pepper上前几步，干脆利落地亲了亲他权当打招呼：“我了解你是个自我沉迷、心不在焉、冥顽不灵的自恋狂吸血鬼，没错。”她优雅地回答道，转身朝Bruce笑了笑：

“真的，自我沉迷和自恋狂，这么夸张。”

“对。你好，Banner博士。”

“叫我……Bruce就好。”他踌躇之中再次后退了一步，差点儿被一张长椅绊倒。

“Bruce。”Pepper点头道，“Bruce，你跟我男朋友保持性关系我绝对没意见，所以请别再这么手足无措了，我又不会咬你。”

Tony朝她噘嘴，挨了一巴掌。

“呃，谢谢。”Bruce说着，努力挤出了半个笑容。

Tony咧嘴笑道：“一起去吃饭！”

“现在才下午三点。”Bruce说道，此时他的笑容已经圆润自如。

“其实我错过了午餐，”Pepper说道，“我吃得下。”她从Tony身边离开换到了Bruce一侧，挽住了他的胳膊，三人一起向电梯走去。“对了，听说你接管了辐射实验室？”她边说边倚到了Bruce身上，“你不知道我有多开心，那边总算能有个明白自己在干嘛的人了。”

“喂。”Tony抗议道。

“好吧，我不知道一个弄出辐射炸弹还把自己变成怪物的人是否还符合所谓‘明白自己在干嘛’的标准，不过我确实喜欢那间实验室。”

“相信我，和Tony比起来，你简直太有分寸。至少没把自己搞出癌症。”

“只是一个小小的黑色素瘤，而且是良性的！”Tony恼怒地打断了她。甚至极可能都不是因为辐射。可能吧。他悻悻地使劲按下电梯按钮。

“好吧，或许有Banner博士跟着你可以让你实现零黑色素瘤，”Pepper摆出个夸张的笑容回应道，“留下来帮我，Bruce。”

“我一定尽力而为。”Bruce回答道。随即他们迈出电梯走向大门口，其中的两人依然手挽着手，步入阳光之下。Happy正等候在豪车边。

“身边能有一个稳定因子真是太好了，”Pepper说着，放开Bruce的胳膊，又轻轻地拍了他一下，“我相信你能确保他不会再对自己做什么荒唐事。”

Tony忍不住被Bruce脸上的表情给逗乐了，被当作稳定因子似乎令他既糊涂又感动。Tony简直爱死Pepper，搂过她就在马路边给了她一个大大的湿吻，毫不介意日夜蹲守在附近的狗仔队。

“我真的好高兴你认可我的新床伴，妈妈。”他在她嘴边呢喃道。

“哦天哪，请快上车吧。”Happy嘀咕道。Tony朝他挤了挤眼，乖乖跳上了车。

=================

“你对他是认真的？”在Bruce随后找了个借口留他们独处时，Pepper问道。

“我们做过一次。事后必须得进行学术沟通才能让他开心起来。对，我当然是认真的，要是没有半点真心怎么可能随随便便就去和伽玛怪兽做爱？你知道要帮那家伙撸出来的运动量有多大吗？”

“可以想象。”Pepper大笑。她用赤脚把他抵在沙发上，脚趾从他的裤管中滑进去，压住他裸露的小腿，“不错，可以和他再多做几次看看能有什么进展。或许我该早一天去巴西，让你们有机会独处。”

“我觉得我必须提醒你，眼下是Bruce在给 **我俩** 机会独处。”Tony的声音随着Pepper把大脚趾压在了他的跟腱上而颤抖。

“没错，”Pepper赞同道，”简直太奇妙了。”

=====

“快到了吗？”Tony气喘吁吁，Bruce闻言大笑，一边呻吟一边在Tony虚握的拳头中冲刺。

“嗯，两方面都快了。”他喘息着，浑身上下除了袜子和眼镜之外一丝不挂，被Tony从身后抱个满怀，屁股向后碾压着Tony的性器。而Tony背靠墙壁支撑着两人的体重，内裤勉强挂在膝盖上，不过他早已顾不上这个。

“那么我就该走了，嗯？论礼尚往来，之前几次Hulk可没出什么力。”

Bruce仰头靠到了Tony肩上，而Tony正无奈地在他耳垂上磨牙。

“只是你不愿意被他撸而已，毕竟……他折断你命根就像折断根筷子那么简单。“

“正是如此，”Tony表示同意。他加快了手下的动作，于是也不知道是不是只是他的错觉，Bruce看起来似乎已有了点变绿的迹象。“耶！”Tony喘着气，“耶，加油，转个身，躺下——”Bruce一一照做。他呻吟着从Tony手中挣脱，后仰倒在了床上。Tony抓紧机会脱下内裤，而Bruce则抓紧机会小心翼翼地把眼镜搁到了自己够不到的地方，然后开始脱袜子。

“怎么了？”看到Tony看自己的眼神，Bruce解释道，“我喜欢这双袜子。”

“你绝对是我认识的最讨喜的愤怒怪物。”Tony咧嘴笑着，一把脱掉背心，让Bruce把袜子蜷成一团随手往角落一扔，然后就爬到了他的上方按住他的手腕。Bruce无措地挣扎了几下，当他睁开眼，Tony发现他眼珠的颜色已经开始变成褐绿夹杂。

“你喜欢这样，”Tony说道，俯身看着他，“你喜欢受到拘束。而那一位则喜欢打破拘束。”

“我以前也这么试过，”Bruce用微弱到几乎听不清的声音说道，他发现Tony正摇晃着滑向下方，“我——哦，操！”他在Tony的吮吸之中闭嘴，既出于礼节也出于满足感或是其他什么因素。但Tony想要听完整句话，他抬起头来。

“什么？试过什么？”问完他再次低头，将Bruce一吞到底，很快湿了整根。

“被，被绑起来，”Bruce回答着，伸手插进了Tony的头发里，温柔的力道却或多或少令Tony回忆起了第一次时，Hulk的巨掌推动自己头颅的感觉。“在那场实验之前，感觉不错。”他就事论事地说着，仿佛并没有什么大不了。不过Tony猜测，当你经历过化身一只口齿不清的裸体巨兽并在纽约横冲直撞之后，你就不会再过多地纠结于羞耻心了。

Tony真的很想就这个问题进行深入探讨，但他现在嘴里还含着一根阳具呢。而且Bruce的皮肤已经越来越烫，虽然还很轻微但肌肉也开始在皮肤之下暴起、拉长。Tony提醒自己之后别忘了询问Bruce，毕竟他俩将来免不了会玩捆绑。

“哦，哦，天哪，Tony。”Bruce在他身下扭动。Tony感觉自己双手握住的臀部皮肤正越来越硬、越来越绿。“放开，放开，我要——”

Tony赶紧后撤，因为如果Bruce Banner警告你说他快到了，那你最好不要不当回事。不过他并未远离，仍然留在上方，因为他喜欢感受着Bruce在自己身下膨胀开来，越变越大，逐渐失控。

“变吧，”Tony骑在他身上，说话间用一只手握住自己的勃起，“变吧，放松控制，加油，主动点，Bruce，只要顺其自然——”

Bruce倒在枕头上，眼中闪过一抹翠绿。他做了一个缓慢而均匀的深呼吸，把阴茎使劲往Tony的屁股上挤，就这么变身了，轻松流畅，就跟他在野外时一样，就好像这一切都获得了允许，一切都出自他本身的愿望。

Tony猛撸了自己几把，就此达到顶峰，依着他现在所处的位置满满射了Hulk一肚皮。整个过程中他颤抖得几欲失衡，最后终于瘫软下来，双掌拍在Hulk胸口且作支撑。他隐约感到Hulk伸出双臂圈住自己，稳稳地握住，然后在Tony的双腿之间以粗暴勇猛的势头操动起来。Tony眨了眨眼，意识到Hulk正盯着自己看，而当他回看的时候，Hulk就哼唧着露出一排似乎代表笑容的大白牙。

“嘴。”他咆哮道，Tony又眨了眨眼。

“我没办法像对Bruce那样对你，伙计——”但他依然朝下挪了过去，因为他并不打算拒绝，也因为他的双腿已经开始感到刺痛。他确实努力进行了尝试，但他的嘴就连茎头也不大能包得住，所以最终只得以双手加上大量的舔吻作为折中方案。Tony忽地一个激灵，想到了如果变身时他正含着这处那将会是什么情景，将如何感受Bruce的阴茎涨大直至填满他的内部。

并未持续太长时间——与Hulk的性事从来都持续不了多久，毕竟他不懂得享受延迟快感——很快这个重达千钧的绿色野兽就开始在他身下扭曲、扑腾、咆哮，射得满到处都是。Tony觉得再不发明安全套真不行了，不开玩笑。但这就属于那种你只会在经历着又被Hulk将某间卧室射了个遍的时候才想起来、而在下到高分子实验室去之后就会彻底忘光的事情。

Tony好一会儿才抬起头来，发现Hulk正喘着粗气，以前可从未见他在战场之外这样过。随即Hulk咧开嘴，露出那排钝齿而笑。

“换Bruce？”Hulk的建议令Tony惊掉了下巴，等回过神来他发现自己正夸张地点着头。

于是巨大的绿色身躯开始回缩，Tony慢半拍地说道：“谢谢你，大家伙。”几秒之后，就变成Bruce跟他大眼瞪小眼，Tony手忙脚乱地将膝盖从Bruce的大腿根处挪开，将手肘从他的心口挪开。Bruce平时有这么袖珍？恢复后的视角简直太别扭，哪怕他胸膛宽厚、且以普通人类的标准而言已足够健壮。Tony瘫倒在他身边，极力避开那一滩滩体液却只是徒劳，因为整张床都湿了，而且再次被扯成碎片。就这几天，他可说是召唤了一整家床垫供货商随时待命。

“虽然听起来有点恶心，”Bruce慢悠悠地说道，而Tony正依偎在他肩头，“不过我发现这摊发绿的精液显然还是温的。我没睡过去？”

“那一位主动切换回你，”Tony漫不经心地低声说道，好像这只是那只绿色愤怒巨兽的一次寻常无奇的体贴配合，“你俩都没失去意识。”

“唔，又多了一个数据点。”Bruce抓起一片床单尽量擦干身体，然后随手扔到地上。

“我就说这也可以是一门科学。”Tony伸出两根手指托起Bruce的下巴，将他的脑袋转向自己。他笑了，然后缓缓地吻上他。

“我有一个请求，”过了一两分钟Bruce说道，并且迅速别开了视线。Tony被激起了好奇心。

“请便。”他豪爽地答道。

Bruce犹豫了几秒，咽了咽口水这才说道：”你可以操我吗？”见Tony挑起了眉毛，他又赶紧解释道，“像这样，我是指，在这种状况下。我在而他走了。这样的机会可遇而不可求，他很可能一直保持休眠，这种感觉——我想知道会是什么感觉。”

Tony思考了大约0.68秒，然后嗖地从床上弹起，摸向衣柜：“我收了一盒伟哥在这块地方来着……稍等！”

Bruce笑起来，他伸了个懒腰，把双手垫在脑后：“明天记得提醒我给你配点更好的。那玩意儿不过是业余级别。”

Tony崇拜地望着他，把药片扔进嘴里：“你看我又多了一个留下你的理由。”

这场性爱感觉非常美妙，至少Tony在事后仍迟迟回不过神来。身下的Bruce柔顺而从容，那么柔软、湿黏、真实。他的声音打破了静谧的喘息，给Tony的方舟反应堆造成的冲击就跟Hulk在床上发出的更高分贝的噪音同样强烈。Tony操着他，操着他，直到他们达到某种节奏，直到他们进入某种境界仿佛将永不停歇也无需停歇。Bruce的双手攥紧仅剩的床单，身体随着Tony轻松且步步为营的冲刺而不断退却，他发出崩溃般的嘶吼，仿佛Tony正在将他撕成碎片。Tony以最温柔的方式操着他，如此缓慢，简直成为了一种折磨。直到像是过去了几个世纪，他才终于在Bruce的屁股里获得释放，战栗着喷洒在Bruce体内，使劲浑身解数以免在他的臀部留下任何指痕。

事毕，Bruce翻过身，带着慵懒而满足的笑容对他说：“谢谢。”他的阴茎仍然半勃且皮肤随处可见绿意，但这两处效果都在Tony停止操他之后迅速消去。

“随时效劳。”Tony轻声回答道。

===========

"我担心你并不心甘情愿，"几天后，Bruce这么说道。

“喂！”Tony这时太疲倦了其实根本没听明白，但凭感觉就像是受到了侮辱。可他此刻整张脸都埋在Bruce光裸的肩头，所以怒火尽数被吸收。他的一条腿架在Bruce的大腿上，一只胳膊搂住Bruce的腰，这么一来Bruce想站起来的话他就能像婴儿那样直接挂在他身上了。

“和H——我是指，和他。另一位。你没法拒绝不是吗？骑虎难下。”

Tony用手指在Bruce肚皮上好玩似的轻轻划着。头一回他并没有将脑中闪过的第一个念头直接说出来，这个念头是“特性，不是缺陷。”他意识到这种交待对于他们的关系而言还太早了。可恶，在他俩的关系中永远都会嫌太早。

“我不介意？”他试探着说道，但就连自己也无法说服。

“你这……这么一来只会让整件事变得更危险。万一他弄伤了你？你要怎么制止他？”

”我们可以教Hulk安全词，如何？”

Bruce嗤之以鼻，但那是因为他对Hulk的评价一直都远低于Tony对其的评价。Tony打赌自己一定能教会Hulk使用安全词。

他们又静静地躺了一会儿，Tony一直在用手指划拉Bruce的肚皮。他是这么绵软这么清凉，这么柔韧。有时Tony会想象Bruce状态下的Bruce像海绵那样多孔，能被Tony随意用一根手指戳穿，而且两人都不会受到丝毫伤害。

Bruce叹道：“每天早晨醒来我都会告诉自己不能再这么继续下去。因为这真的是——真是太疯狂了，假装不会以悲剧告终，假装我不会杀死你，假装我没有在自欺欺人，假装我……他——可以被驯服……”

“喂、喂、喂！”Tony绝望地打断了他，内心闪过一丝恐慌。他没把握能应付得了Bruce在这个问题上的失态。

“我告诉自己必须停止，但结果我没能做到。然后你就只是……表现得像是他一点都不可怕一样，像是小菜一碟。到底是什么状况？Tony，你怎么能做到？”

“呃，首先呢，我听过他打鼾。”这句台词完美达成预期效果，它打断了Bruce那无论是何种的情绪，令他脸上不由自主浮现出笑意。

“是啊，简直太奇怪了，你们俩是怎么比我跟他还要亲近的。”Bruce叹道，伸手揉了揉脸。

“啊，看吧，你刚刚是在嫉妒我们的亲密关系吗，”Tony指出。他用头蹭了蹭Bruce的上臂，直到Bruce接受暗示在床上坐直了一点，以便用胳膊搂住Tony的肩膀，让他将头靠在自己胸前，“典型的手足之争。别担心，我顾得过来。”

Bruce抬起另一只胳膊，伸出手指从Tony身上开始泛黄的淤痕上抚过，而这只是诸多伤口中的一个，“你确定？”

“确定——哦！当然确定，百分之百。”Tony回答道，随即感觉Bruce的手指在伤口上用力按下，“嗷！怎么了我还以为你是那种喜欢在下面的类型。”

“我喜欢被捆绑，”Bruce心不在焉地更正道，“不代表我不是……”他松开手指，意识到自己差点泄露了什么。

Tony帮他补完：“施虐方？”

“总之，”Bruce咳了咳，“我都已经不再做了。”

“唔……”

=========

周末，Pepper终于回到了城里，所以Tony邀请她共进午餐作为迎接她回家的文明洗礼，顺便把对方的衣服剥干净。当她走进餐厅，他便站身亲吻她的嘴唇，克制而守礼，完全遵循两人之间的合约条款，尽管Tony实则舔了舔她的舌头从而略微过界。而待他直起身来，Pepper的视线立刻下瞟至他的领口，确认到一枚并未被衬衫刻意遮掩的新鲜淤痕。

“能看出你和Bruce的进展不错，”她坐下来一边打开菜单一边评价道。

“宝贝儿，你还什么都没看到呢，”Tony笑道，“巴西的感觉怎么样？”

“华丽、火热、汗流浃背。”她从菜单上方偷瞟着他，笑得十分甜蜜，心知肚明这句台词是专为他设下的圈套。Pepper的伟大之处就在于她知道Tony对某位直男的需求是有多么迫切，也非常清楚那位直男是所有喜剧二人组里真正的天才。她的回归令Tony开心异常。

“没错！确实。我看过你给我发的照片了。他叫什么名字来着？Diego？Flavio？Fabio？”

“Thiago，”Pepper叹了口气，“不过很可惜，我不能让你看任何战斗遗迹，我家小可爱希望所有的勋章都属于他自己。”

“我早就告诉过你，你访问的是天主教国家，你想找到的是一位渴望被钉上十字架的男人，这并不复杂——”

“哦，对，和跟你在一起真是大不相同。你永远不会让自己被钉上十字架——”

“——真应该去尝试些新事物，Pep，所有这些带有殉道情结的华丽男人，我不明白你在他们身上到底看到了什么——”

“——而且说到底，是谁总嫌弃我不喜欢小庞提乌斯彼拉多【译注：Pontius Pilate，《圣经》中将耶稣钉上十字架的罗马行政官】的角色扮演来着？”Pepper朝他咧嘴一笑；他把她的手举至嘴边亲吻。

“我敢肯定你穿上长袍和增肥套装一定会极其迷人，”他确凿无比地说道，“也许还要加上一顶油腻腻的假发。”

“那是自然。”Pepper淡定地表示赞同。

==========

之后，当他们进行完一场更像样且更为深入的问候，Pepper双手在Tony全身星罗棋布的伤痕上按图索骥。Tony的身体有那么一瞬间变得紧绷，显然她一定会说些什么，比如你确定这是安全的？Tony，你确定你应该这么做？你确定这就是你想要的？是不是有些不健康？——但她没有，她什么也没说。于是他深呼吸，提醒自己之所以和Pepper在一起并非没有原因——因为她比世界上任何一个人都更懂他；因为她能看出他何时是在以一种糟糕的方式自毁，而何时不是。Tony甚至搞不懂她为何会知道，因为大多数时候连他自己也看不懂自己。不过无论如何这很有用。

“那是什么感觉？”Pepper最后只问了这么一句。Tony亲了亲她：

“感觉很——奇妙。惊悚、难以置信、极其性感。Pep，你也应该去见见他——”

“Banner博士会让我见？我深表怀疑。”

Tony眨眼：“你不……反对？”

Pepper从侧面推着他直到他翻身仰躺，随后趴到了他的上方。“说实话，我倒觉得你能获得他的允许，才是个奇迹。你该感到荣幸。不过刚才我指的其实是——”她把膝盖卡进他双腿间，手指探向他的双球之后，“他操你时感觉如何？”

“我——他没……”Tony大感意外，甚至都顾不上设计什么能掩盖真相的神回复。Pepper的食指一点点、一点点滑进他体内，毫不费力。大约相当于Hulk阴茎周长的1/75吧，Tony忍不住就开始计算，“他还没操过我。”

“真的没？”Pepper手指的动作停了下来，“都好几个星期了。”

“好吧，原谅我在把怪兽的老二放进自己屁眼里这件事上选择了一定要按照我自己的方式徐徐图之！”Tony对着天花板指手划脚，换来Pepper的白眼，以及捅得更深的手指，“你知道Hulk力气有多大吗？哪怕他不——哦，我的天Pep，对——不是故意的？”

“我知道，”Pepper淡定地说道，现在已是在用两根手指进出着他，“坦白讲，这恰恰是我以为你会选择直捣黄龙的原因。”

=============

新的复仇者楼层恰好在这段期间修建完毕，其余队员一一入住。最先是Steve，能搬出神盾宿舍令他倍感开心；然后是Natasha和Clint；最后是Thor，他之前几周都在新墨西哥州休假陪女友，而这个女友身份暴露，特么的偏偏是Jane Foster。Tony和Bruce发现后潜心钻研了好些天，Bruce脸上的表情尤其梦幻，因为实际上她涉足的是他的领域，曾围绕伽玛射线发表过许多炫酷论文。Tony想知道有没有办法说服Thor去说服她移居纽约，毕竟他从多年前开始就一直想招募她了。

其他人能搬进来是件好事，可以时不时开个party，共享聚会场馆，在不用肩并肩作战对抗浮空巨眼怪时和队友们共同消磨时光。他和Bruce还有Pepper经常一起坐在沙发上共度电影之夜，而如果曾有其他任何一个人留意到他并不只与Pepper牵手，那么他们从未提及过。

如果曾有任何一个人听到过楼上隔三差五就会传来的坍塌、撞毁以及咆哮声，或是留意到了以固定频率运进来的床垫，那么他们同样从未提及过。

=================

“什么感觉？”Tony呼吸急促，看着Bruce的眼睛逐渐变色，皮肤也渐失红润，“就现在，什么感觉？感觉如何？”他加快手速撸了几把，随后又慢下来，保持住握力但却并不给予Bruce完全的满足。

“怎么？”Bruce喘息着，“你在求表扬？感觉很棒， **快点** 吧赶紧的。”

Tony笑起来，在Bruce乳头上亲了一口：“不，不。我指的是——Hulk那部分。你刚刚变绿了，你甚至都没意识到对吧？你现在变绿得越来越早了。”

“有吗？”Bruce举起一只手，低头观察起来，“我没怎么绿啊。”

“你该看看自己眼睛。”Tony低头亲吻Bruce的嘴唇，艳丽而湿润，“这种感觉如何？”他咬着Bruce的嘴唇再三询问，还不厌其烦地揉了揉他的阴茎，给这个问题加注。

“ **不错** 。”Bruce嘶吼道。他的声线低于正常，虽不如另一位那么深沉却也已然接近。Tony再次放缓节奏，抚摸得更为轻柔，愈加挑逗。于是绿色褪去，Tony咧嘴而笑。

“跟你做爱简直太有趣了，简直自带高潮指示器！”现在他干脆彻底放开了Bruce的阴茎，转而在其他部位点火。爱抚他的大腿；亲吻他柔软的肚皮；手指从他的胸毛里薅过。Bruce目不转睛地注视着Tony，眼睛似绿非绿、似褐非褐。

“你就没打算给我，对吧？”他叹了口气。

Tony蹒跚着向下，在Bruce大腿内侧深深地烙下一个吻：“告诉我这是什么感觉。”

Bruce用手肘支撑着坐起来：“你是真的想知道？”他问得十分真诚，略带惊讶。

Tony缓缓地将右手拇指压到Bruce的左膝盖上，却回避了他的视线：“我一直都很好奇。”

屋内陷入了数秒钟的沉寂，Tony静待Bruce开口。“我不想让人知道，”Bruce语气低沉，缓缓地说道，“也从没告诉过任何人的是……变身时的体验，简直妙不可言。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“哪怕是我不情愿的时候。”

Tony将Bruce的双球握在手心，温柔地爱抚着。他选择了沉默以对，只用拇指摩挲着Bruce双球与身体之间的皱褶。

“就好像——我解放了我自己，”Bruce说道，“像是在飞，像是他……Hulk一直在朝天空挣扎而我割断了系绳，一根又一根——噢，这个不错，别停。”

绿色眼见得在扩大，但Tony还未能掌握所有变量因此无法判断这到底是对Tony所作所为的身体反应，还是对Bruce所言所语的情绪反应。他听从Bruce的指示继续温柔地摩擦着，同时又伸出另一只手重新虚握住Bruce的阴茎，只在补充润滑剂时暂停了那么一小会儿。

“所以就像是性高潮？”Tony点评道。而当他抬起头却发现Bruce正在摇头，杂乱黑发下的双眼之中闪过一抹诡异的绿褐。

“完全不同，而是有点……就像——你嗑过药吗？”

“没。我对自己的身体就像对神庙。”

Bruce笑起来。“好吧，反正就是那种感觉，好像抹去了所有的恐惧与惊吓，时间感剥离。”Bruce顶向Tony掌心，开始在Tony紧握的拳头中冲刺。更绿了、更绿了、更绿了。

“但很爽。”

“很爽，”Bruce赞同道，“类似原始……原始感官。噢，操！Tony——”

“跟我们现在努力干着的一样，”Tony同意，却再次将双手从Bruce的下体移开，转而舒展四肢，整个人趴到了他身上。Bruce呻吟着，试图操干Tony的身体却找不到合适的角度与合适的支点。

“什么？”Bruce喘息着看向Tony的双眼，“你说了什么？”

Tony无视了他的问题。“你能慢慢地来么？就好像，你在割绳子，那么能不能割慢点？”他抬高臀部，偏不让Bruce获得迫切渴望的摩擦。

“Tony，快来……”

“没门。得先回答我，”Tony戏谑地低头看着他，只见Bruce眼中被一片完整的绿意笼罩。Tony顿觉天翻地覆，Bruce转身将他压在了身下。

“好。”Bruce回答道。他轻而易举地一把攥住Tony的手腕，Tony能分辨出其中已经蕴藏了远胜于人类的力量，“我当然能。”他俯下身狠狠地亲吻Tony，用阴茎顶弄着他，像挠痒一样用身体摩擦着他、使用着他。这感觉简直太奇妙。

而当他终于后撤，Tony早已呼吸急促、下身坚挺。好一会儿两人谁也没动，直到Tony猛然朝上扑去，在Bruce的桎梏中使出浑身解数挣扎起来，亲吻啃舐着他的嘴唇，徒劳地向上顶弄只盼获得些抚慰。他没有选择逃离，亦未曾试图重回上位。

Bruce提起Tony将两人翻了个面，也许是意识到了Tony并不是那种会在胆小鬼博弈【译注：例如两名骑手开车对撞，先闪躲的一方算输，但任由两车相撞则双输】中认输的类型，即便他的对手是重达千钧的怪兽、即便他若在Bruce变身时仍处于下位则将在2秒内被压得粉身碎骨，亦然。

“做给我看，”Tony喘道，“让我见识见识，慢慢来，我想看你——”

绿潮冲刷着Bruce的身体，像腮红、像皮疹，将他染成绿色，将他全然覆盖。但他的体型并没有立刻产生变化，反而维持在绿色Bruce的状态。当Tony朝下蹭着他时他也朝上蹭着Tony，一个狂躁的笑容在Bruce脸上绽放，露出既方且钝的犬齿。

“你会喜欢的，”他用那种几近Hulk的嗓音喃喃说道，“别急。”

于是就真的很慢、很慢：Bruce的肌肉反复膨胀又收缩；他的骨骼开始移动而后再弹回原位；他的身体一分分、一寸寸肿胀，终于令Tony忍不住伸手触摸，忍不住把双手贴上那平滑的肌肉、那隆起的骨骼、那逐渐错位的脸部曲线，忍不住在Bruce逐渐增厚直至填满他的掌心时揉捏、抚慰、刮挠。而自那喉咙里浮现出一种声音，似呜似鸣，但依然柔和而克制。

“放松，”他听见自己呢喃道，“放松、放松、放松，”语调舒缓，跟平时安抚小动物一样，“放松，Bruce，放松，保持住，你做的非常好，哦天哪你简直太棒了——”

他或许尚存半分意识，身体以一种慢动作移动着、扭曲着，在空间中激起水波似的涟漪，一层层外拓。他仍对呼吸保持着残酷的控制，每一次呼吸都那么深邃、那么缓慢，哪怕他的肺部和胸膛正在不断扩张；哪怕他的新生肌肉正对氧气如饥似渴。

Tony疯狂大笑着，将两人的阴茎同时握在手中搓揉，体会着Bruce的生长所带来的压力。亲眼目睹Bruce的阴茎是如何变大、变粗、变得滚烫、变得难以取悦……在这幅景象所带来的压倒性的冲动之下，Tony将自己操到发痛。此刻Bruce的呼吸开始加速，沉缓的呼吸变成了换气过度般的快速喘息。于是Tony将他握得更紧，撸动加速，最后终于施予了Bruce所有他渴求的。

“Tony”，他喘息着说道，“我不行，不行了——”

“很好，”Tony气喘吁吁道，“很好，很好，来吧！”

伴随着一声低吼，Bruce甩头后仰，将背部向上顶起， **膨胀开来** ，整个身体流畅地向外渗透。他再一次狠狠地顶向Tony，而Tony早已无可救药地射了。随后就在他彻底Hulk化的那一瞬间，他也射了。

当Tony的眼睛重新开始处理视觉信号时，他已经瘫倒在了Hulk的胸前。拥有Hulk这样的床伴的最大好处就在于你不用担心会压扁他。当然，Tony想着，坏处则是他能够轻易压扁你。Tony漫不经心地在Hulk宽大的嘴角处印下一个轻吻。

“太不可思议了，伙计。”他感慨道。Hulk一动不动地躺了好一会儿，但随后，他小心翼翼地在Tony背上拍了拍。

===============

这天，Tony来到Bruce的实验室，发现他在正在看某些如果被爆到网上必然只会被赐名为“复仇者艳照门”的视频。

“哇噢，抱歉，我是不是打扰到了你的私人娱乐？”Tony抬起双手后退一步，视线却没从屏幕上挪开半分，那上面正播放着的是Hulk用他那宽大的手掌支撑住Tony腰际的片段。

Bruce只是从眼镜上方给了他一个慈祥的微笑：“我正在整理数据。”

“这是如今那些年轻科学家之间的什么黑话吗？”

“其实我还需要你帮忙。我的记忆在变成那一位之后就不怎么灵光了，而JARVIS的传感器只能告诉我这么多。”

Tony眨了眨眼。“你——你在我们做爱时一直都在让JARVIS做记录？”回头想想，Tony对自己居然从没想到还能这么做而感到难以置信。视频，当然没错，但——他越过Bruce的肩膀看向屏幕——红外线？辐射水平？心率、血压、激素水平……“真了不起。”Tony说着拉过一张椅子坐到了Bruce身边。

“呃，难道这不是我们之所以要做那么多场火辣美妙的怪物性爱的原因？为了收集数据？”

Tony设法将目光从屏幕上挪开，身边Bruce正笑容满面地注视着他。“没错，Banner博士，”Tony严肃地答道，“绝对就是这个目的。 ”

他重新站起来，把Bruce推到桌边，朝他嘴上来了一个激烈到足以留下的瘀痕的吻。而Bruce反咬着Tony的嘴唇，用一只宽厚的手掌绕至他颈后用力揉捏，将他紧搂在怀。

待到Tony挣脱束缚将亲吻和啃咬蔓延至Bruce的脖颈，Bruce叹了口气道：

“我会让你当第一作者。”

“听起来很带感，”Tony舔着Bruce的喉结嘟囔道，“但这不是理所当然的么，所有涉及迷人性感领域的工作都是我做的，你就筛选个数据而已。”

Bruce闻言大笑，声波的震动直接传递到Tony唇部：“你让我想起了我在剑桥的教授。”他的嗓音中带着那么丁点儿Hulk元素，尽管Tony很清楚大白天的在这间实验室中绝不可能发生任何意外，但每当Bruce流露出一丝另一位的感觉时，仍会有一股战栗沿着他的脊梁骨传下，令他的长枪蓄势待发。

“哦，真的吗。”

“千真万确。”Bruce仰头喘息，明显有些神游天外。而Tony则静观其变，Bruce的想法一贯值得付出等待。

没让他等多久，Bruce把桌子一推，搂着Tony转了个身令二人位置调转，而后双手扶住Tony臀部，跪了下去。

“果然少不了教授，”Tony开口道，“教什么的？”

“澳大利亚艺术史，”Bruce喃喃地回答道，双手快速且灵巧地解开了Tony的纽扣和拉链。Tony不禁笑出声来，他双手按着Bruce的肩膀，感受着Bruce用柔软的人类手掌握住了自己的阴茎。

Bruce轻轻吸了吸前端，只短短几秒便退开。“其实是我本科生物学的论文导师。”接着又是另一个舒缓而放松的吮吸，他的眼镜自鼻梁微微滑落，“不过我确实修了澳大利亚艺术史。”终于他的吮吸略微用力了起来，将Tony的阴茎容纳至口腔的更深处，让Tony疲于喘息。

在他身后，显示屏的光亮正不断闪烁变换，两人的性爱视频处于静音模式，仍未停止播放。

“所以你会不会把这些教学视频附在——哦，操——我们要发的论文里？给辐射物理学圈子找点儿刺激？”

正含着Tony阴茎的Bruce也忍俊不禁地哼哼了几声，再次退了出来。有时Tony真希望能依法禁止他说话，或者至少禁令的期限不能比完成一次口交的时间更短。“其实我不是没想过要把性爱的部分也写进去。”Bruce笑道，他的嘴唇红艳而湿润，他的皮肤难得有一次透着粉红。Tony伸出一根手指抚过他的下巴。

“你太大惊小怪了，”他感慨道，“老实讲，网上其实早就有我好几吨的色情录像——”

“这我知道。”

“——他们从来都动摇不了我在科学界的声誉分毫。”

Bruce笑起来，用手慢慢撸着Tony的阴茎：“那好，你去让Hulk签同意书吧。”

Tony大笑，而当Bruce再次含住他时笑声瞬时变成了喘息。Bruce单手握着Tony阴茎的根部，另一只手掌握着Tony臀部，用足以留下瘀青的力度揉捏着他的大腿，而这或许已是Bruce所能使出的力度极限。

“我觉得规模不大但声望较高的地方比较适合我们的首次联名发表。”Tony沉吟道。而此时Bruce的头正串着Tony的阴茎上下吞吐，他的双眼被灰白的乱发遮住，眼镜微妙地停留在鼻梁正中，简直完美吻合Tony以往曾脑补过的各种性感教授的形象，“关注度高但又不会太招摇。”

Bruce竖了竖拇指，再次惹得Tony笑出声来，于是他口不停歇地继续说道：“我们就说是纯学术性质的枯燥实验，绝对没人能想到这是——哦……哦， **爽** ——”

快感戛然而止，Tony低头看向Bruce，他正吐出口中的阴茎，换作用单手给他撸。“没人会知道什么？”他目光深邃地问道。

Tony捏了捏他的肩膀：“没人会知道这其实是我俩秘密的名人性爱录像带，”他咧嘴一笑，冲进了Bruce火辣而紧致的拳头里，“而且每次实验都以你射我一身而告终。”Bruce撸得更快了。“而且数据全都是在我帮你撸帮你吸然后你把家具撕得粉碎的过程中收集到——”Tony讶异地顿住，只见Bruce闭上双眼倒向前方，将额头顶在了Tony的胯间。

“吸我，”Tony喘息道，于是Bruce无言地挪了挪，再次含住Tony的阳具。Tony浑身都在欲望中颤抖，已然接近顶峰。他轻抚着Bruce的肩膀、他的脖颈；伸出一根手指摩挲着他的嘴唇；攥住他的头发……尽己所能地在一切双手能够得到的位置触碰着他。

“这样竟然有效。”Tony恍惚道。

Bruce含着他的阴茎呻吟了一声，随后一个吞咽，毫不含糊地将他咽下。Tony猝不及防就射在了他的喉咙里、他的口中。他的膝盖几欲瘫软，却被掌下Bruce宽厚稳固的双肩支撑住。

完事之后Tony瘫坐在Bruce身边的地板上，与他交换了一个湿黏而又邋遢的吻。

“要不要找间有床有空闲的卧室，换我礼尚往来？”Tony问道。

“不，不用，我没事。只不过——最好暂时别碰我。”Bruce闪避着他的目光说道。

“你确定？”

“对，变身通常会让我虚脱很久，但今天我还有非做不可的事。”他随手指了指那台貌似还在播放着两人色情录像的电脑屏幕。Tony万分庆幸自己当时封锁了这组实验室供Bruce专用。

“哈，科学高于性欲，我自己也经常这么选。”他靠着Bruce借力站了起来，拉上拉链，“不过确实由你来整合数据就再好不过。我记得有一次……”某个想法忽然击中了他，“喔，你留在这儿真的没事？需不需要什么——”他笼统地朝着Bruce比划了一下，“善后？”

Bruce笑起来：“不用，我能行。怎么了？”

“因为我忽然想起来必须去高分子实验室一趟，”Tony边说边跳了起来，大步向门口走去。但走到一半又跑回来低头再亲了Bruce一下，接着才又飞奔了出去。一路上他都能听见Bruce的笑声，以至于连他自己也跟着笑了起来。

========

第二天Pepper来到高分子实验室找他，只见一整排气压制动机推动着大型金属汽缸进行往复的线性运动，顿觉忍俊不禁。等她看清楚每个汽缸上包裹着的是什么之后，更是笑得前仰后合。Tony从护目镜之后对她挑了挑眉。

“怎么了？”他在机器的轰鸣声中喊道。

“我来看看你在干什么，不过我大概已经猜到了。”Pepper喊了回去，“Fury来电话，是有关机器人杀手的事。”

“毁灭机器人？”Tony边问边把机器依次关掉。

“不是，是别的。”

结果还没轮到的第12号机器忽然爆发出类似于爆胎的声音，塑胶膜碎片飞溅得满屋都是。

“JARVIS，排除12号。”Tony喊道。

“没问题，Sir。需要我准备Mark VIII吗？”

“正合我意。”他关上最后一台制动机，摘下护目镜扔在了工作台上，“Fury还说了什么？”

“只让你一定要带Bruce一起，”Pepper回答道，“我已经让Celia去叫他了。”

“很好很好很好，”话音未落，Tony已经冲进了电梯。Pepper跟着他一同下行至Mark VIII所在的地下层，毕竟它尚不具备自动着甲功能。

电梯内陷入了持久的沉默。Tony盯着指示屏上的数字不断变少。

“看得出来你对Bruce是真爱，嗯？”一分钟后，Pepper开口调侃道。

Tony朝她挥挥手，皱眉道：“闭嘴。”

“不，就不。我深感冒犯，你从没给我发明过什么新聚合物——”

“对，没错，毕竟你少了一根能穿金碎玉的大屌。”

她严肃地点了点头：“真是太可悲了。”

=========

又过了一星期，Tony才终于合成出了新材料。部分原因是他的研发工作屡屡被机器人肇事打断；部分原因是他其实并非什么化学家。不过既然已经完成，那这种材料肯定能在某些领域掀起技术革命，这是件好事；同时它也应该能满足Tony的初衷，这就更是件好事了。

“送你样东西。”他对Bruce说道。后者于是放下正在嚼着的三明治和正在分析的数据，抬头挑眉看向Tony。

“什么？”他问的语气显得有些拘谨，Tony不耐烦地将手中的盒子塞给他。

“快打开，快打开。”

Bruce诧异地瞟了他一眼，听从指令撕开了蝴蝶结与包装纸，然后又掀开天鹅绒首饰盒。“这是……安全套？”

Tony上下踮着脚。“我给你发明了一种聚合物，”他说道，“我有点……唔，担心？……Hulk的超级皮肤摩擦系数太高。但我又不希望自己的美好生活因此受到干扰，所以——锵锵！它能吸收内部所受的力，有点类似振金，不过显然程度很小，吸收不完全。然后外面是亲肤材质，柔软光滑，感觉到没？而且，它已经根据你的……哈，力量层次，进行过调制，不会破裂。我亲自测试的，当然不可能用我自己试，就是造了一台专门的测试机而已，校准成，成——呃。”Tony闭上了嘴，因为Bruce正对他微笑，瞧着像是他已极力克制却仍难掩笑意，顿时将Tony天马行空般的思路拦腰截断。

“你想要我戴着这个操你。”Bruce说道。他的声线如此柔和淡定，令Tony难以看透分毫。

“对。”Tony咽了咽口水，“你想的话，那啥……不管什么——”

Bruce一把将他抓了过来，用力亲吻他；然后把他推到墙上再次亲吻着他，一次又一次。而当他终于松手退开，他的眼睛已经变成了鲜艳的绿色。

“给我几天时间考虑。”Bruce喘着气说道，然后把Tony一个人留在了实验室。

=============

Bruce躲了他五天。Tony也任由他躲着自己，宅进实验室搞出来两三个勉强可称得上是发明的小玩意儿。Pepper又出城了，这次是去伦敦，以至于Tony连下楼去缠着他求安慰都办不到。不过以他俩的关系而言或许这样反倒更和谐，但他还是希望她能陪在自己身边。他也想过直接飞去伦敦骚扰她开会，但最终还是妥协地只发了两百来条短信作罢。而其中收到回复的约有十分之一，这个频率反映出她仍怀有同情心而且并不怎么生气，说不定还意味着这次的会议真心无聊，让一贯热衷于开会的Pepper也受不了。

话又说回来，她的回复大部分都差不多，就那么几种模式。 **冷静。给他点时间。会没事的。你等得起。**

Tony一直在等。他逼Steve看完了所有星球大战和外星人的电影，甚至包括最垃圾的那些，对此Steve倒是极富幽默感，对Tony的死星物理学解释接受度良好。他又拉着Clint下到射箭场，用高速摄像机拍了不少剪辑，让Clint解释关于箭头轨迹和风阻的各种理论，直到Tony认为自己能设计出更准更酷的箭头为止。他甚至请Natasha陪自己练拳，结果只收获到一个怀疑的眼神，Natasha拍拍他的背说：“糟糕的主意。不过我们可以去吃个沙冰，如何？”事实证明Natasha做的沙冰真的超赞。

Thor倒是主动留意到了他的焦虑和烦闷，提出陪他一醉，Tony欣然接受。所造成的财产损失不算太糟，Tony应该能赶在Pepper从伦敦回来之前瞒天过海地请施工队修好。

而Bruce一旦决定不再回避，就变得一鼓作气，当晚便去到Tony的车间，一屁股坐在了Tony正干活的工作台后方的沙发上。

“我不想伤害到你。”他叹道。Tony把手中的项目最小化——其实就是他和Bruce的Hulk项目——然后走过去坐在了他身边。

“不，你会。”Bruce闻言抬头，犀利地看着他，于是Tony继续说道，“你会，而且我也希望你这么做。”

“没错，这并不解决问题。”Bruce抬手捋了捋头发。

“怎么不能。你看，全部数据你都有了，就在那边那个项目文件夹里。Hulk现在没有失控，而且已经很长时间都没失控过了。所以没问题。”

“没错，看似如此。但——”

“事实如此。”

“—— **看似** 如此，但只要有任何一个动作不小心，他就——我就有可能——”

“Bruce，”Tony镇定的口吻令Bruce也暂时冷静下来，“如果你真这么以为，那我们原本就不可能走到这一步，你现在也不可能会坐在这里。”

Bruce点头，承认了这一点。

“我是不是又得先向你发表一通‘为了科学’的演讲？”

“不用，”Bruce叹道，“第一次就已经起效了。”

“我就说嘛。”

“而且显然是你与生俱来的性吸引力更具备说服力，我不想夸大其中的科学因素。”

“太棒了。”Tony拍了拍手，“接下来就只剩下把你的老二放进我屁眼里了。”

=======

然而事实上，他们花了不少时间才水到渠成。当晚他们的情绪都有些过激，Bruce变得太绿也变得太快，导致二人最终只能遵循以往的既定流程而告终。第二晚发生了外星入侵事件，虽然规模不大但却属于非常烦人的鬼祟类型，以至于不得不多花了整整一周清扫漏网之鱼。好不容易找到了最后一只并将其传送回老家，Thor又决定要开个庆功派对——地点当然是在Stark大厦，反正从没见他在其他地方开过。Bruce被灌得酩酊大醉，而Tony也颇有了几分醉意，至少醉得没能及时察觉到Bruce正与自己在房间暗处胡乱抱作一团。

“Bruce Banner，”Tony搂着Bruce的肩膀，斩钉截铁地说道，“Bruce，Banner博士，你就算不想操我也完全没关系。”

Bruce笑着应道：“是吗？”

“是。你完全没必要操我。我们可以继续一起出门一起搞科研，然后找张加固过的钢筋床一起来玩巨兽打飞机。”

“这确实是个巧妙的方案，如果我坚持不肯操你的话。”

“对吧。”

Bruce又亲了亲他，仍然漫不经心却也激情四溢，这是一种他平日绝不会允许自己进入的状态。“我们必须想出些不一样的，”Bruce喘息道，“我能想出不一样的方法，我可有两个博士学位。”

Tony原本正趴在Bruce脖子上啃咬着，此时抬起头来直视他的双眼：“我都不知道。我居然会不知道。双博士？你的第二学位论文写的是什么？”

“顶夸克衰变中的W玻色子螺旋度分数。”

“卧槽你太苏了。来呀。”Tony重新亲了过去，一开始都没找着嘴，后来才终于摆正了姿势。

Steve恰在此时路过这个角落，忍不住回头确认：“你们俩……啊、噢。呃……”

“毋庸置疑。”Clint的声音传来。Tony回头，只见他和Natasha并排坐在沙发靠背上如饥似渴地瞪着这边，一袋爆米花在两人手中传来传去。

“毋庸置疑，正在做‘啊、噢、呃’的事。”Natasha塞了一嘴的爆米花，点头同意。

“啊，在打庆功炮！”Thor嚷嚷着从厨房跑出来。他戴了一顶厨师帽，系了条围裙，“我们这是要进入狂欢时段了？”

==========

他们没能等到狂欢时段，虽然Tony确实怀疑Natasha跟Steve搞到了一起，或是Thor跟Steve，或是Clint跟Thor还有Natasha，或者还可能是Natasha和Thor。Tony不太确定，大家全都嗨翻了，而且Tony实在醉得太厉害了。

他和Bruce在凌晨三点之后离开了派对现场，当时卡拉OK已经从Thor和Clint的流行二重唱切换成了Natasha的朋克烟熏Joan Jett翻唱。他们没遭遇什么事故顺利返回了Tony的楼层——他对自己醉驾电梯的本事倍感自豪，哪怕本就只有两个方向可选——然后蹒跚着步向卧室。

“嘿，嘿，”Tony说道，“来跟我一起睡。”

Bruce朦胧地看着他。“我本来就打算这么做。”他轻声抗议道。

“不，在我床上。”他们已经毁掉了好多间客房，虽然大部分都用过不止一次，但Tony很肯定他还从没和Bruce在自己的主卧中睡过。他喜欢自己的床。他抓着Bruce的手就往屋里拖。

“太快了太快了，”Bruce含含糊糊地说道，“要是我绊到脚趾结果Hulk化了就都是你的错。”

“我喜闻乐见，”Tony笑着把他推进了卧室，“嘿，你刚才说了Hulk化？”

“说了。”Bruce表示肯定。

“现在，这屋里有条规矩就是：不准在半夜变身巨兽搞破坏。”Tony又想了想，“还有不许钓鱼【译著：常指恶作剧，趁人不被从背后把手指捅进对方嘴里往左右拉扯，多发生在情侣之间。也有色情意味的解释，女方在跪地为男方口的时候男方乘其不备捅其下体将她勾起来（类似钓鱼时的鱼钩）】。”

Bruce严肃点头：“了解。”

他们脱光衣物，一同爬到了凉爽干净的床上。出乎Tony的意料，Bruce立刻就蜷到了他身旁，把头靠在Tony肩上，手臂环绕着Tony的腰。Tony犹豫片刻，这才伸出一只手同样搂住 了他。

“这样真好。”Bruce说着，令Tony光裸的胸膛沾上了几滴口水。

“对。”

之后是长长的宁静，Tony几乎快睡着了，Bruce却又开始说话，生生把他吓醒。

“我只是从没想过会有想变成他的一天。Hulk。我从没想过我会主动变成他。我一直觉得自己需要治疗。”

Tony搜肠刮肚地想找些话来回答，但现在太晚了而他又喝太多，根本想不到点子上，而且他很排斥真情流露。

“只是有太多东西需要去习惯。”Bruce在黑暗中叹了口气，“我的生活和六个月前相比简直是天翻地覆。”

“没错，”Tony终于开口道，“我也是。”

=========

最终一切都发生在了某场战斗之后。战斗中Tony（和他的Mark VIII）被那些混蛋玩意打爆，而Bruce却从头至尾困守于实验室合成用以抗击变异熊的新化合物。事毕当两人终于汇合，Bruce正处于极度紧张的状态，双手颤抖地插着头发，双脚坐立不安。

“你这边还好吧？”Tony边问边走进了实验室，“帮你倒杯咖啡？”Bruce立马扭头看向他。

“喂，”他说道，“来做吧。”

Tony挑眉：“来啊？”

Bruce把他推出了实验室，找到最近的一间Hulk认证卧室，一秒都不带浪费地开始将两人剥光。他用炽热而急促的双手撕开Tony的衣服，紧接着将嘴贴上Tony的肌肤，把一连串啧啧作响的热吻烙印在了他的锁骨、脖子、甚至方舟反应堆边缘。

“我们都不喜欢被落下，对吧？”Tony笑了起来，“连续几个月你一直都在常规Hulk化，然后一旦我们不带你你就开始焦躁了。”

“不是因为这个。”Bruce已经褪去了Tony的衣服，推搡得他满屋子转。尽管还没变绿但已经颇有其风范 。

“不是吗？”Tony双手撑住床尾，在感受到Bruce将沾满润滑剂的手指伸进他体内时发出了欣慰的呻吟。

“整场战斗，他——我一直都在实验室通过监视器看着你，”Bruce说道。他的阴茎正直直地顶着Tony的屁股，“看你战斗。而他——”Bruce暂停一秒，做了一个深呼吸，“我那么渴望，渴望解放，渴望破坏。我希望变成他，但我不得不保持我自己。我不得不专注于课题，继续研究，简直是种 **折磨** 。”

已有两根手指伸进了Tony体内，粗暴且快速地顶弄着他。对此Tony通常乐见其成。但此刻Tony察觉到眼下这种气氛如果任其发展，待会儿Bruce是否还能保持冷静就很难说了，最终两人能否达成所愿也将成为悬念。

“喂，”他开口说道，“Bruce，喂，慢点儿。”

又是一次颤抖的深呼吸，Bruce慢了下来。一只宽厚的手掌搭在了Tony的后腰上。“抱歉，”他说道，“抱歉，我……”

“用不着道歉，慢点儿就行了。喂，”Tony扭头看向他，“迟早要来的嘛，我就在这，我们已经在做了。不要急。”

“对。”

Bruce退开，从Tony体内抽出了手指。

“好吧，也不至于这么慢。”Tony说道，身后传来了Bruce的笑声。

“去床上。”

“躺着还是趴着？”

“躺着。”

“嗯～”Tony笑着躺了上去。

Bruce不疾不徐地跪到了他身边。他早就硬了，但是，Tony惊讶地发现他却还一点都没变绿。他的呼吸是如此深沉而均匀。

“JARVIS，你在录吗？”Tony问道。

“确实在，Sir。Banner博士要求我对你们所有的亲密接触进行增强式数据采集。我应该暂停吗？”

“不，不用停，继续录。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，Bruce正缓慢却稳定地从Tony的小腿肚抚上他的膝盖。还是没变绿，“真是。JARVIS，Banner博士目前的伽玛输出是多少？他有没有——嗷！”

Bruce在Tony的大腿内侧重重一掐，令他住嘴。“数据分析我们之后再做，”Bruce说道，“现在是数据收集。专心。”

“只要你手不停，我保证专心。”Tony呼吸渐重。Bruce凝视他许久，随即又掐了一把。这下更重，重到皮肤发青。

“你喜欢这样？”Bruce问道，声音低哑。

“超喜欢，”Tony喘息道。他的腹部已被自己性器滴出的前液沾湿，“再来。”

Bruce又掐了他几下，留下一处处将来必定会变青的细小红痕。Tony发誓自己绝不会再让任何伤口覆盖于此，他要将其永久珍藏。片刻之后Bruce低头吮吸起Tony柔软的大腿，将那处敏感的血肉扯入口中狠咬，锐利的痛潮令Tony浑身一机灵。他再次把手指伸进了Tony的后穴，依然是那么地迅猛，但Tony明白这次的粗犷实则用心良苦，尽在Bruce掌控之中 。

“对，”Tony喘息着，双腿大张，“就是这样。”

随着手指的律动，Bruce忽而加快了节奏。他从Tony的臀部辗转啃噬至他的阴茎，就一口，牙齿微微用力。

“你想现在就射，还是想等Hulk操你的时候再射？”Bruce问道。然而这个问题根本不在Tony的考虑之列。

“我想在你操我的时候射。”他不假思索地回答道。Bruce点头，挤入了第三根手指。老天，被三根粗壮的手指撑开，这感觉已经够充实的了。但这尚且只是开幕式之前的暖场，他们的路还长着呢。

“很好。”Bruce将空闲的那只手伸到床下摸起自己的裤子，设法把钱包从口袋里抖落出来，然后再从钱包里掏出了那个安全套。

“哇，你一直把它放在钱包里？简直太——唔——甜蜜了。”

在戴上安全套时，Bruce的皮肤有那么一瞬间闪过了些许绿意，但随即又稳定成粉色。“哦，有点怪怪的。”他说道。

“感觉如何？”Tony好奇地稍稍支撑起身体，被Bruce推着又躺了回去。

“有种……变迟钝了的感觉，”他说道，“你应该把这玩意儿商品化。”

Tony笑了起来，随即却又在Bruce稳定而粗暴的顶弄之下呻吟辗转。“没错，五十万美元来一发，再不用担心早泄了。肯定是抢手货。”

Bruce也跟着笑了起来，低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。“不过确实是种相当惊人的材料，”他轻声道，“你肯定能想出不少应用。”他从Tony体内抽出手指，取而代之以自己的性器，缓慢而又坚定地推送进去。Tony随之喘息。

“噢！噢，天，好……我是说，没有。那是开发部的活，我上周就交给他们了。靠你们了小子，这是一种格外轻巧格外轻薄延展性防渗性还有亲肤性都很好的材料而且——操操操， **对对对** ——”Tony好一会儿才重新找回思路，“——还能吸收一侧所受的力同时另一侧保持柔软。颠……颠覆了某领域。”

现在Bruce已经全部进来了。他把脸抵在Tony的膝盖上，律动着，情不自禁地轻咬着。

“具体是什么领域我不说，不过得提醒一句只适用水性润滑剂。”Bruce笑到气短。

“哈，噢……天哪，别逗我笑行么我都要射了——”

Bruce不再逗弄他，转而在Tony膝盖处的软肉上咬得更深，令他专注于疼痛的热潮，直至恢复平静。Tony颤抖着回归正轨，抬起臀部迎合Bruce的冲刺。

“什么时候准备好加码了就告诉我。”Bruce说道。他的双眼此时终于开始变绿，Tony迎上了他的目光。

“随时奉陪，”他回答道，“你想让我到上面？”

“不，不用，”Bruce说着暂停片刻，深吸了一口气，“我还能行。”Tony内心顿时涌现出愉悦的狂潮，全因他意识到，自己此刻仍然幸存而没有被瞬间压扁的唯一靠山就是Bruce不想变身的主观意愿。他抬起双臂拥抱Bruce的肩膀，只为了触碰他，感受他的肌肉在桎梏中发出声声嘶鸣，感受他冷静的表象之下源自控制的阵阵颤栗。

他用双腿紧紧圈住Bruce的肩头把自己朝Bruce的阴茎推去，而后卸力躺平。Bruce随之颤抖。

“给我更多……”Tony喘息道。Bruce的皮肤霎时涌上绿潮，他言听计从地在Tony体内胀大，将他又多撑开几分。

“对，对，对。”Tony喘不过气来，“还不够，再来一次——”

“真贪吃，”Bruce哧笑道，声音越来越低沉。他在喘息中死死架住Tony的双腿，伴随着呻吟再次膨胀。他的巨物在Tony后穴中生长，存在感是如此强烈，Tony弓起背脊简直以为自己下一秒就会射了。然而他的阴茎却坚挺依旧，饥渴地抵在自己腹部。

Bruce低头吮吸Tony的乳头、啃咬他的脖子、用自己宽大的手掌摩擦Tony的侧腰。此刻他的体重几乎已令人难堪重负，将Tony深深地压进了床垫。

“你太棒了，”Bruce说道，“简直太迷人。”他又施予了一个漫长的插入，退出再刺回，随性但粗野，勇猛到令人难以承受，却恰恰符合疼痛的奥义，“到我上面去。”

两人对调位置时Bruce滑脱出来，Tony因着空虚感而喘息。他立刻骑上Bruce的大腿，重新把Bruce的阴茎塞回体内，皱着眉头坐了下去。

“哇，哇，等等，”Tony示意自己正在调整，他深深地吸了一口气。以往他从没有被填得如此之满过，而这还远远未达终点。Bruce顿住，手掌用力揉捏起Tony的双臀，在他的尾椎附近留下骇人的指状淤痕。

“好了，”不一会儿后Tony说道，“好了，让我来吧，我找到感觉了。”他咬紧牙关开始在Bruce的性器上起伏，尽可能勇猛地骑着它。每一次穿刺都让Tony感到自己又被打开了几分，承受力也变强了几分，直到他能上下滑动得更轻松、更快速；每一下撞击都给Tony的感官带来阵阵热潮，在他的躯体中激发连锁反应，将痛苦和愉悦通过神经系统传遍全身。

“你——Tony，天，天哪，你还受得了吗？我想——”

“可以可以可以，都给我，来啊！快变大，我想要它。在我身体里变大！”

Bruce闭上双眼，将头扭到一边，同时发出一声漫长而愉悦的嘶吼，逐渐加载出更多的肌肉与更密的质量，将Tony填满，将他撑开，迫使他承受。

“差不多了，”Tony喘息道，愈发勇猛地骑着他，操着他，用Hulk的阴茎托举着自己，快速起伏。“加把劲，我可以承受，给我——操啊！——全部都给我。”

伴随着一声嘶吼Bruce化身为Hulk，Tony同时亦哭喊出声。他被撑开到极致，疼痛却充实， **天衣无缝** 。Hulk厚实的阴茎将他捅开，后庭大敞。但他承受住了，承受住了它的每一寸，任凭它撑平自己体内的每一丝褶皱，将自己折腾得够呛。

“上帝啊，操！”Tony呢喃着。他试图操纵自己坐起但却徒劳；试图向下冲刺亦是徒劳。他找不到任何支点，只能指望Hulk的怜悯。

Hulk只是咧嘴一笑，他伸手在Tony身上摸了个遍，还小心翼翼地四处敲了敲，最后把手插进了Tony的大腿下方，为了抓牢而略微将其抬起。Tony急促地调整了几次呼吸然后尽可能地向前摇晃起身体，把自己的体重尽数交给Hulk，同时在Hulk的阴茎上前后摩擦。Hulk在他的身下咆哮，引得四周空气激荡。

Tony一只手握住自己的阴茎开始抽插，应和着Hulk阴茎的无规律浅显戳刺。他浑身都因竭力和快感而战栗；他的皮肤忽冷忽热；他的后穴极力咬紧体内粗长的硬物。Tony无助地仰头，双眼合拢，只下意识地操干着。操干自己的拳头，操干Hulk的巨屌。他听见Hulk在自己身下咆哮，感受到Hulk的性器在自己体内抽搐。Tony剧烈地喘息着，指甲紧掐Hulk的大腿就这么射了，那一刻仿佛他的整个身体都变成了一副阳具，快感蔓延至身体的每一个细胞，白热的喜悦在无穷无尽的数秒之内将他席卷。

好一阵之后Tony才终于回过神来，感到下方的Bruce已开始渐渐变小，而他体内的物件也正在收缩、软化。Tony喘着粗气，只见Bruce朝他眨了眨眼，傻张着鲜红的大嘴。

“嘿，”Tony试图说些什么，但他的声音嘶哑，嗓子干涩，最终只发出一声沉闷的呜咽。他咽了咽口水再次尝试道，“嘿。”

“嘿，”Bruce回道。他显得极其疲惫但也极其满足。他几乎是无意识地伸出了双手——柔软而宽厚的掌心——在Tony的腰侧上下抚摸着。

Tony抬起手背擦了擦额头，脸上绽放出一个情不自禁的笑容。几秒之后他朝Bruce咧嘴一笑，Bruce同样回以微笑。Tony尽可能地俯下身去，亲了亲Bruce的脖子、Bruce的下巴，最后探头在他嘴上烙下了一个漫长的亲吻。

======

他们就近——毕竟Tony暂时没法走动——找了间浴室和一张新床，然后死死睡了将近12个小时。这几乎相当于Tony在不喝高的前提下最长睡眠时间的两倍之久，不过在经历了既有变异熊在先、又有把怪兽的老二塞进屁眼在后的漫长一天之后，这也算是情有可原了。管他是上午还是下午呢，总之是在睡醒之后，Bruce给两人摊了煎饼，Tony只管瘸到厨房等吃。

当两人终于在餐桌前就座，Pepper走了进来，身着完美定制的鸽子灰职业装。不过Tony可分不出她到底是正要去上班还是已经下班，毕竟窗外的斜阳既可能是朝阳也可能是晚霞，就连时钟所显示的7:23亦是模棱两可。

“嗨，”Bruce说着，替她拉开了Tony身边的椅子，“要来点煎饼么？”

“谢谢，”Pepper回答道。Bruce将最后一锅翻了个面，然后把堆成了小山的盘子端上桌来。煎饼完美划一，泛着金棕色的光芒。Tony的肚子早就轰隆只响了。

Bruce在Tony的左侧坐下，抢在Tony的叉子之前先给自己拿了几块煎饼。

“喂！”Tony抗议道。

“我做的，我先拿。”Bruce说着用自己的黄油刀戳了戳Tony的手，Tony戳回来。

“Pepper？”Bruce隔着桌子把盘子了递过去。Tony瞪着他，Pepper被逗得直乐。

“谢谢，”她说着从那一堆里夹出了两块，至此Tony才终于取得了自己的那一份。三人一齐开吃，Pepper开心地向他们汇报了Tony的安全套聚合物的最终命运。

“那些应用几乎全都无聊得要命，”Pepper说道，心不在焉地咀嚼着，“好歹能给公司带来一大笔收入所以还算不错。不过可惜的是，我没能说服开发部那群可爱的家伙把它当作Hulk认证的安全套进行量产。”

“我还是觉得你错过了一个金蛋，”Tony叹了口气，“想想看吧，所有那些装逼党都会号称自己要用经过额外补强的Hulk尺码的套套，纯属人傻钱多，我们肯定能发大财。”

“你最热衷的赚钱方式，”Pepper点头道，“我同意这会是对我们正准备推出的Stark旗下的复仇者产品线的有力补充，但出于某些原因我不认为董事会能批准，更别说神盾公关部了。”

“太可悲了，这么美好的发明居然连原始功能都遭到扭曲。”Tony叹道。

“你还是可以继续做给我用，”Bruce建议道。他的左手正将切得整整齐齐的淋满糖浆的煎饼往嘴里送，右手则是在笔记本上涂写着什么。

“很可惜它属于可重复利用产品，你只需要……呃……把它倒干净，然后煮一下，然后就能恢复原状。”

“真的？”Bruce朝他眨了眨眼，Tony耸肩：“嗯。”于是他继续在笔记本上写起来。

“Bruce，你在干嘛呢？”Pepper伸手端起一杯滚烫的咖啡，问道。所以这应该是早晨咯？Pepper晚上不怎么喝咖啡。

Bruce嘴里塞满煎饼，回答道：“哦，就是我和Tony打算一起发表的论文。”

“什么？给我看看，”Tony说着抓住了笔记本。Bruce的钢笔在两人短暂的斗争中掉进了他盘子里的糖浆中，Tony赢得了胜利。

“我在工作。”Bruce痛心疾首道。

“嘘，让我看看。”他扫了一遍，“你在写摘要？我也想写摘要的啊！”

“关于什么的？”Pepper问道。Tony笑而不语，Bruce则红了脸。两相结合令Pepper挑眉。

“好吧，对此，我们 **采用了一系列测试方法以——** ”

“这是篇性爱纪实，”Bruce叹了口气，打断道，“有关性欲对Hulk的伽玛转变的影响。”

“只不过我们都尽量避免提到Hulk或者做爱。”Tony补充道。

“听起来很简单嘛，”Pepper咧嘴一笑，“一定记得告诉我后续。”她拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，起身准备离开，“Tony，还有别忘了我们资助了‘STEM领域的女性’奖学金。”

“我不敢保证我在演讲时能站多久，”Tony皱着眉头说道，“我现在都是垫着垫子坐的。”

“做演讲的是我，恭喜你了。”Pepper说着，亲了亲他的头顶，“你可以随身带着你那张垫子。反正我会告诉所有在场人士你得了痔疮。”

“那你还是告诉他们都特么是因为Hulk我心里反而更舒服些。”他说着，在她弯腰凑近时顺着她的力道亲了亲她。

“随你喜欢，”她不置可否，“总之在8点之前把你的垫子收拾好。”

“我绝对会准备好的。”Tony信誓旦旦。

“我会确保他准备好的。”Bruce笑着保证道。

“谢谢你，Bruce。”Pepper说着同样亲了亲他的头顶。Bruce微微垂头，笑得像个孩子，Tony只觉得他可爱透顶。

等Pepper终于离开，Bruce伸手讨要自己的笔记本，Tony叹了口气，递还给他。

“所以，”Tony说道，“我们采用了一系列测试方法以……”

Bruce从鼻梁处向上推了推眼镜，念道：“我们采用了一系列测试方法以确定最佳——”

“最性感。”Tony对Bruce咧嘴一笑，令Bruce忍俊不禁。

“以确定最性感——千真万确——的诱发伽玛放射体构型转变的途径。”

“见图1，巨型绿色愤怒怪兽。”Tony凑近，轻咬Bruce耳后的软肉，引得Bruce一阵战栗。

“巨型绿色性爱怪兽。”他纠正道，伸手在Tony胸口徘徊，慢慢描绘着方舟反应堆的边缘。

“也没错。”

“研究者们采用了生物剂量分析以测定——”

“研究者们？”Tony稍稍后撤，重复道，“你指我？”

“我也是研究者之一，混蛋。”、

“测试时你多半都不在！说实话我觉得你在整个实验过程中根本就是全程缺席。”

“但是Hulk在啊。他也应该属于研究者。Stark, A.E., Banner, R. Bruce, and Hulk, T.”

Tony笑起来，用一个悠长且如糖浆般甜腻的吻堵住了Bruce的嘴。

“你还是会让我当第一作者，对吧？”

“当然了，”Bruce冷静地回答道，“全都是你的主意。”

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者后记（其中的链接请移步原文）：  
> 各位，我不得不假设在漫威宇宙，每时每刻都有猎奇向的论文在学术期刊获得发表，你们能想象吗？然而如果我在任何方面导致了奇怪的科学倾向，还请多多包涵。毕竟我只是想开车。  
> 如果你们在读过这篇同人之后忽然想吃美味的煎饼了，这里是我的食谱！绝对比Box里的玩意儿好得多。:)  
> ETA：天哪你们这些家伙，basaltgrrl真的画出了Tony的那个‘卧槽我操了Hulk’表情！点这里看，太惊人了！！！  
> ETA2：而且basaltgrrl还画了超热辣动人的Tony/Hulk的H图，OMG。画名叫做“在我体内变大”，真是太太太少儿不宜了。  
> ===  
> 感谢@Beryl 指正翻译


End file.
